Pokemon Gymatholon
All of the best gym leaders have gathered in one reigon to verse all challengers. Do you have what it takes to beat them? What will your team be. Do you have what it takes to be champion? Find out on Pokemon Gymathon. Heroes Josh. (Has a Zorua) Lema - Pokemon on Team: Tepig(nickname: Loyal)(Male, Jolly nature, Blaze ability) - LIG Richy (Has a Totodile) - TrentFan Bob has an igglybuff boy often reefered to as cutie pie but not nicknamed and munchlax with a pink bow female (i also put my pokemons gender, nature & ability) XP Gyms Clair Brycen Volkner Cillan Misty Jasmine Sabrina Charlie Towns Den City. (Josh's home town) Kimodo Village. (Clairs Gym) Smarthon Town Bahogony Town (Brycen's Gym) Fighting Woods Electro Plant (Volkners Gym) Underground Den. Aqui Town. (Cillan Gym) Glamis City. (Misty's Gym) Charge Cave Kling City (Jasmines Gym) Rockathon Village Psyco City (Sabrinas Gym) Pitch Black Ressort Pitch Town (Charlies Gym) Magenta Plateu Episode One: Welcome To Den City Josh: *gets up and pulls out his Pokegear and calls Richy and Lema* Cmon Richy, Lema. We gotta go see Professor Andrew. Richy: *responding* Oh, yeah! Hold on, I'll be over in a sec *runs to Josh's house* Lema: *responding also* We're coming! *dashes to Josh's house* Josh: One more thing. I dibs Zorua! Lema: I don't know what to pick, Josh! Richy: I'll pick a Pokemon that isn't a type you guys picked to be original or something *shrugs* Lema: Like what? Josh: Guys cmon Lema: *picks a random starter pokemon* Josh: *picks Zorua* Lema: here goes nothing *sends out his pokemon, a tepig* i'm gonna name him Loyal! Richy: Yeah, it feels like I already knew what Lema would pick. I mean he's been talking about the pros of having a Tepig. Anyways, I pick.....*looks at the starter Pokemon* Lema: *watches richy choose* Richy: Hmm, an Abra would be nice, but I'm not a big fan of Alakazam.....Charmander is cool, but Lema already has a Tepig, and I don't want the same type as someone. Josh: It took Lema and I 2 minutes to pick ours. We just want to start on our adventure. Richy: Alright fine, I guess it doesn't matter, they're all awesome *picks a random Poke Ball* Josh: What is it? (the pokeball opens and out pops a Pokemon) Richy: And it's a.........hold on for the dramatic effect....... Tepig(Loyal): *drumroll* Lema: ......... Josh: Hurry up. Richy: It's a Totodi- Totodile: *starts dancing* Richy: le, that dances.....interesting. Professor Andrew: Well you guys. Have you heard of the Beginners Tournament that takes place in Den City? Richy: No. Professor Andrew: Well when everyone gets their first Pokemon they have an option to enter the Beginners Tournament which pits people who got there first pokemon together. 32 people battle one on one and they keep going untill one wins. Josh: I'm in. Lema: Same here! Richy: Same, oh by the way, Josh are you nicknaming your Pokemon? Lema: Let's go & do our best, Loyal! Loyal: *cheers* Tep! (yeah!) Josh: Not gonna nickname and let's go to the tournament. Richy: Alright. I'm going to nickname though.....after the tournament. Episode Two - Can You Beat The Bob? (Preiveiw: As the tournament begins it is revealed that Richy is facing a trainer called Bob. A rivalry begins as the battle does. Who can win and advance to the final 16. Also, Josh and Lema win there battles and the ones after that. Can Richy do the same or will Bob be victorious.) Lema: So this is the battle tournament! Josh: *shoves Lema into a bush and runs to sign up* Sorry buddy! Richy: *follows Josh* Josh: *sign up* Bob: c'mon igglybuff we gotta sign up Richy: *signs up* Alright, now maybe a nickname would be best now.....I'll call you Totes. Bob:yay one of the two last slots time to sign up Lema: *signs up* how many pokemon are we allowed to choose? Richy: One, since we only have one. Lema: *checks his pokedex* Lema's Pokedex: Tepig, its usable moves, Flame Charge, Tackle & Flamethrower! Richy: Okay then. Bob: You guys only have one i have two *signs up for the last spot* Announcer: Welcome to the beginners Tournament. Our first battle is Josh vs John Josh: GO Zorua! John: Go Abra! Josh: Zorua. Use Dark Pulse. Zorua: *uses drak pulse* Abra: *is K.O'd* Announcer: And Josh wins his first battle. Richy: Nice job, Josh. Josh: Thanks. (elsewhere) Lema: Loyal, Flame Charge! Loyal: *hits maractus with flame charge* Maractus: *is knocked out, with swirls in his eyes* Referee: Maractus is unable to battle, Tepig wins! And the victory goes to Lema! Lema: *cheers at tepig* Awesome job, Loyal! Loyal: *smiles happily* Tepig! (YAY!) Announcer: Next up we have Richy vs Bob as the final battle! Richy: That guy I saw sign up.....darn it. Bob: yay my cutie pies will win for sure Announcer: The battle is one on one BEGIN. Richy: No I'm sure I will win. Bob: go munchlax *instead igglybuff comes out and throws away the everstone* i should really label these Richy: Go Totes! *sends out Totes* Bob: igglybuff use sing igglybuf:igg gily bu u uf iggly buff Richy: Totes, continue being energetic and break through the song! Totes: *dances a little sleepily, but continues to dance* Bob: grrrr igglybuff sweet kiss now igglybuff:sends multiple red hearts at totes* Totes: *Becomes confused* Richy: Stay strong and defend yourself! Now use scratch! Totes: *uses scratch, effectively but then trips after the move and takes 1 damage* Bob: use charm to lower attack then pound over and over Igglybuff:ig ig ig ig ig *uses moves above* Totes: *is hit by charm, but dodges the two pounds, and then uses water gun* TOTODILE! Richy: Darn, it did less damage than it would have! Bob: use defence curl and then just keep on using pound Igglybuff: IIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYY BUF BUF BUFF Richy: Totes, dodge, then use leer, followed by scratch! Totes: *dodges one pound, then uses leer, and then scratch* (igglybuff starts to glow white) Bob: igglybuuufffffff use pound max power Igglybuff:IIGGLLLLLYYYYYBUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!! Totes: *dodges pound quickly* Bob: now igglybuff Igglybuff: (evolves) jigglypuff *uses rollout over and over again Totes: *is hit by one rollout and then dodges, a bit exhausted* Richy: Stay in and use Bite! Totes: *uses bite on Jigglypuff, repeatedly* Igglybuff: igglybuff inflates prieng open his jaws floats up then uses super power ful rollout straight into ground causing shockwave and debrit to send totes into wall causing giant hole) Lema: It evolved into Jigglypuff! *scans the dex* Lema's Pokedex: Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokémon and the evolved form of Igglybuff. When Jigglypuff's big eyes begin to quiver, everyone becomes sleepy as it sings a lullaby. Bob: jigglypuff sing ultimentpower jigglypuff: jig gly pu u uf jigglypufff (each time i type iglybuff i mean jigglypufff) Totes: *barely stands up and bites Jigglypuff* Richy: Come on Totes! Totes: *bites, Jigglypuff's eye, then uses water gun to go to the other side and pushes Jigglypuff into the hole* Episode Three - Pigniting The Match (Preview: Richy follows Josh into the final four with Bob, Lema is in a bit of a jam whe comes up battling a Tirtouge. Can he and Loyal win and follow his friends? Or will Lema lose?)